Probability
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kombinasikan saja Hanji dan peluang matematika, maka Levi harus berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan kepalanya. [LeviHan, headcanon for Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou belongs to Hajime Isayama and Nakagawa Saki. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: headcanon. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

Probability

 _a LeviHan fanfiction_

* * *

"Oh, oh, ternyata begitu."

Levi merengut. Dipandangnya benci objek penglihatannya yang mengganggu di depan. Duduk, tangan memegang buku, dan kacamata yang entah kenapa ingin Levi remukkan—

"Ooh. Waaah. Ternyata begitu."

—serta jangan lupa gumaman yang terus dia ulang.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu, mata empat sialan? Aku sedang konsentrasi di sini."

Hanji—makhluk ajaib itu—mengangkat wajahnya dari milyaran huruf di kertas terbuka, melongo heran. "Lho, kau memangnya sedang apa, Levi?"

"Berusaha menulis lirik yang kau hibahkan padaku, imbisil, memangnya apa lagi? Bermain _hangman_ sendiri?" Levi menghembuskan napas bosan. "Lagipula, mana si Mike? Kucukur kumisnya kalau ketemu nanti."

Hanji terkekeh histeris, "Kenapa? Kehabisan ide ya, Tuan Vokalis? Semangat, ya!" dan tanpa peduli, Hanji kembali menekuri buku tebal itu. Menelusuri kata-kata dan melempar logika, sampai mengabaikan sepenuhnya perempatan siku-siku imajiner yang muncul di dahi pemuda di depannya. _Ctik!_

"Oi, kau baca apa, ha? Lebih baik urus lagu baru ini dulu!"

"Ya, ya, sebentar," gadis itu manggut-manggut tanpa melepaskan atensi dari benda di tangannya, "aku sedang baca probabilitas untuk SMA nanti. Ternyata menarik sekali. Setiap tindakan yang kita lakukan ternyata memunculkan berbagai kemungkinan, Levi. Contohnya, andai aku menyuruhmu menulis lirik lagu—"

"Kau memang sudah melakukannya, sialan."

"—maka akan ada kemungkinan kau menolak atau menerimanya," Hanji memandang pada Levi kali ini. "Andai kau menerima, ada peluang kau akan mengerjakannya langsung atau menunda. Andai kau menolak, kau mungkin akan pergi dari ruangan ini atau memaksaku melakukannya. Menarik sekali! Ada ribuan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi!" matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Dan aku sedang berpikir kalau begitulah kerja dunia. Ada macam-maca pintu probabilitas, yang jika kita buka satu, akan mengantarkan kita ke ribuan—jutaan—milyaran pintu lainnya! Bukankah itu _menggairahkan_? Tidakkah kau merasa—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dan apapun yang mungkin kau katakan, jawabannya adalah tidak. Sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikan ini atau kulempar kau ke titan di luar sana."

Hanji mencibir, "Kau membosankan." Ditelungkupkannya buku bersampul biru itu ke atas meja, lalu mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Levi. "Kalau ada peluang kau akan berubah jadi menyenangkan, mungkin hanya nol koma nol nol nol nol nol nol nol satu persen."

Giliran Levi yang mendelik. "Kalau ada peluang kau tidak mengganggu hidupku, pasti lebih kecil daripada itu."

"Eeh, kata siapa aku mengganggu?" Hanji mengikik, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi deh. Kupastikan kali ini peluangnya bear. Sini, mana? Biar aku yang kerjakan sisa liriknya. Kau bisa lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Levi diam saja. Dibiarkannya gadis berseragam olahraga dengan jas lab itu menekuri punggung mejanya yang berserak kertas, mencari potongan tulisan yang sedari tadi dirangkainya—yang isinya biasanya lebih kasar daripada permukaan ampelas—dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanis ke bibirnya, berirama.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit dalam pikiran Levi. Masih mentah, masih abstrak memang, tapi entah bagaimana kalimat itu sampai meluncur keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa peluang kau akan menyukaiku, kacamata."

Dasar bodoh! Levi mengutuk dirinya. Oh, apakah ada ramuan yang bisa membuat dia menghilang seketika sekarang juga? Aneh, sinting, _gila_! Tolong salahkan hormonnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak melewati ambang batas, yang sampai melihat Hanji menulis pun, dia bisa mati kehabisan napas!

Hanji melongo, menoleh kaku ke Levi. Matanya lebar sekali saat berkata, "Apa aku barusan mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak kudengar?"

"Lupakan." Levi mengerutkan dahi. Makin rumit. Makin menyesakkan kalau si mata empat eksentrik ini menjawabnya. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari kursi dan hendak beranjak pergi. "Jangan salah paham, kacamata. Aku hanya heran, ada orang sepertimu yang tahan dekat-dekat denganku, padahal kau harusnya—"

"Sepuluh, eh, tidak. SERATUS! Aku menyukaimu sebanyak peluang yang mungkin terjadi. Bahkan, sepertinya berlebih," Hanji menggaruk kepala, "tapi benar kok, aku menyukaimu. Dan walaupun peluang hanya satu kata terbatas yang kuambil untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku, aku jujur. Aku menyukaimu, Levi. Tidak pernah satu hariku berlalu tanpa perasaan itu."

Sebentar.

 _Sebentar_!

Mungkin ada yang terbalik di sini? Mungkin Levi punya gangguan fungsi telinga sedetik tadi? Mungkin yang didengarnya adalah hantu yang mengambil bentuk serupa Hanji? Mungkin yang barusan terjadi ...

"Kau mendengarku, kan, Levi? Halooo!" Hanji melambaikan tangan ke depan mukanya. "Bumi pada Levi, Bumi pada Levi. Jangan bilang hubungan antariksa kita terputus karena apa yang kukatakan barusan." Hanji menyengir kaku, "Err ... kau kenapa jadi aneh? Aku salah bicara, ya?"

Memang aneh. Memang absurd sampai Levi tidak berpikir dua kali saat berderap selangkah ke depan lalu merenggut kerah seragam olahraga Hanji—yang tampak kolaps—dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa peluang kau akan menamparku setelah ini, huh?"

Panas. Kalor di bawah kulitnya menguap dan mengenai wajah Hanji yang sama merahnya dengan api, hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Hangat. Napas mereka memilih di udara, menderu di telinga, mengembun di kacamata Hanji yang berkata "eh?" tanpa suara. Merah. Noktah merah terembos di visi waktu Levi menutup mata—dan hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang!

Dia mendekat, dan—bagai berbagi frekuensi yang sama—Hanji tidak coba menepis. Jantung mereka seolah berlari _sprint_. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

 _Sedikiiit_ ...

Graaaak! Pintu geser kelas dibuka Mike yang menenteng tiga bungkus roti dan susu kotak. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, berseru, "Hoi, kalian sedang apa?"

Levi menabrakkan dahinya ke dahi Hanji. _Duk!_ Disusul ringisan dan aduhan nyaring setelah itu. Sekonyong-konyong dia melepaskan tautan tangannya ke seragam Hanji dan mundur ke belakang, merasa malu dan bodoh sendiri. Melirik grogi ke gadis itu yang masih mengusap kepalanya pelan, dan berdeham kaku, "Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku tidak tanggung apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti, mata empat sialan."

Hanji bernapas satu-satu. Kalau bisa kelelahan, dia yakin jantungnya sudah mati kaku sekarang. Seperti saat dia berlari, selaras dengan saat dia bernyanyi. Berdentum kuat-kuat, bergetar lamat-lamat. Tapi kali ini, jantungnya menggaungkan musik berbeda.

Dan ada Levi di setiap nadanya.

Levi mengantongi tangannya di celana, mencuri pandang ke wajah terbakar Hanji, dan pergi keluar setelah mendelik mematikan ke arah Mike yang terbengong.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Hanji tertawa bingung, sebelah tangannya masih mengusap 'kecupan' di dahi, sebelahnya lagi gemetar mengumpulkan kertas lirik, "Oh, itu. Ehm. Itu, lho. Percobaan aksi untuk di panggung No Name nanti. Kata Levi harus ada kekerasan nyata. He he."

"Tapi aku mencium bau afeksi—"

"Ssssst!" wajah gadis itu makin merah. "Jangan ingatkan lagi. Kalau ada peluang untuk mengingatnya, jangan ingatkan aku lagi."

Mike mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Sesuka mereka sajalah. Toh, selama ini dia memang mengerti ada ikatan kuat dan aneh di antara dua temannya itu yang tidak bisa dia pahami sampai sekarang. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di sebelah Hanji. "Ya sudah. Cepat baikan, ya."

Hanji meringis. Otaknya masih berkabut, antara ingin dan takut. Kalau saja Mike tadi tidak datang, kalau saja tadi Levi tidak berhenti, kalau saja ...

Yah, Hanji kan belajar probabilitas. Sekali membuka pintu, dia akan menutup pintu lainnya. Tapi Hanji tahu ada ribuan pintu lain, ada jutaan—milyaran kesempatan lain, ada banyak kemungkinan tak terbatas lain.

 _Ada saat yang tepat, Hanji!_

* * *

Levi membuka jendela apartemen di depannya. Tidak terkunci. Dasar kacamata ceroboh!

Dia masuk tanpa suara, untuk kemudian menemukan gadis itu tidur telentang dengan piyama bergambar titan di atas sofa. Plester luka menempel di kepalanya, sama seperti yang Levi kenakan sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh." Dia jadi merasa geli.

Levi pernah dengar, mencium anggota badan yang luka bisa meringankan sakitnya. Masa bodoh dengan peluang kesalahan mitos itu. Dia hanya menyerahkan tindakannya pada naluri saat ini. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Hanji.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Bibir itu. Yang biasanya mengoceh dengan kecepatan satu kilometer perdetik. Yang sekarang tampak lucu dan asing. Yang menyedot atensi Levi sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Ah ... peluang mana yang akan dia ambil?

Levi menggeleng. Berbisik dalam hati,

 _Ada saat yang tepat, Levi!_

End

* * *

 _A/n: peluang! Salah satu pelajaran matematika yang paling saya benci waktu SMA selain trigonometri. Peluang di sini saya definisikan sendiri, karena di matematika dulu, cuma ada rumus-rumus yang membuat sakit kepala_ =="

 _saya terpaksa melanggar resolusi saya untuk berhenti menulis fik Levihan kali ini, soalnya cerita ini saya dedikasikan penuh untuk semua penggemar Levihan, terutama sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada_ Spica Zoe _, penyemangat_ Hoshino Kaze _, dan hadiah untuk_ LastMelodya _! Kapal ini tidak semudah itu tenggelam XD Jadi, ayo, sebar virus Levihan!_

 _ah, ya, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, semua! ^^ mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika saya banyak kesalahan UvU_


End file.
